D-Reaper
' The D-Reaper' is one of the antagonist characters in Digimon Tamers. Story Digimon Tamers The Reaper program was created in the late 1970s, allegedly by the United States Department of Defense, before Digimon and even the DigiGnomes, which appeared in the early 1980s. Though this is only set 30 years in the past of Digimon Tamers, in the fast-growing Digital World it is comparable to the Cambrian period (542-488 Ma). It was designed so that whenever the number of digital lifeforms surpassed a set amount, it would delete them to return the Digital World back to a state of nothingness, in order to prevent the Digital World from being overloaded. However, when it was written, the Digital World had a very small RAM size, and while the network has grown exponentially, the D-Reaper's threshold is still based on that early, tiny figure. With nothing to do at the time, the D-Reaper program went dormant and remained deep within the recesses of the Net. At about this time, the "Creeper" virus infected ARPANET, the network belonging to the Department of Defense. It was deleted by the "Reaper" program, which was allegedly created for only this purpose. In 1980, the Artificial Life research project "Tierra" began operations. However, the Reaper program causes mass genocide of Tierra's virtual lifeforms whenever they multiplied beyond a certain amount of memory. Throughout the 1980s, the SIGINT system known as "ECHELON" began operations under the leadership of the United States Department of National Security, which built communications bases in various nations across the globe. It is thought that the self-defense program used by ECHELON was a forerunner of the D-Reaper, or the program itself. By the 2000s, the network had expanded exponentially. This created a huge influx of data into the Digital World, which the Digimon used to "digivolve" and change. Though the system was large enough to handle this load, the Sovereign Azulongmon sensed that it could reawaken the D-Reaper, and with the help of the DigiGnomes he transformed the "Catalyst" program into the form of a Digimon, Calumon. Though this greatly slowed the growth and Digivolution of Digimon, it was not enough to stave off the D-Reaper, which soon reactivated. At the time, though, it was still in an extremely primitive state, and the Sovereigns attempted to find solutions before the problem became too huge. The D-Reaper kidnapped Jeri in order to learn more about humans, creating its first Agent to lead it to the Real World. The main part of D-Reaper followed the Tamers to the Real World through the Hypnos system and immediately began to spread over Shinjuku, keeping the Kernel Sphere high between the two towers of the Hypnos building, with Jeri sealed inside as its source of energy due to her grief. Only the Biomerged and Mega-Level (like Beelzemon) Digimon were able to fight it until it evolved into the Mother D-Reaper. Eventually, the D-Reaper began a global attack on Earth's electronic communication and most of the Digital World was destroyed by the D-Reaper. It deemed that both races were inherently destructive and therefore unsuitable to live. It called the Cable Reaper from the Digital World to assist it in its work. However, through the combined effort of everyone in Operation: Doodlebug, the D-Reaper was regressed back into its original, harmless state, no more complex than a simple calculator. MegaGargomon reversed the pull of the wormhole the Cable Reaper came through and was dragged back down by the Digimon Sovereigns, exceeding the speed-of-light, as the Mother D-Reaper and all the chaos got sucked into the hole. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 The D-Reaper is represented in the Chaos Wasteland stage, in which it forms the backdrop of the area. The ADR-01: Jeri Type flies around in the background of the area. Forms The D-Reaper encountered by the Digimon Tamers is considerably different from the simple computer program it originates from. In the Digital World, the D-Reaper appears in the form of a large, red chaotic mass of slime. Any data contacting the D-Reaper is immediately absorbed and disintegrated. Despite this, Digimon are able to fight the D-Reaper. In the Real World, the D-Reaper still appears as a crimson mass. However, it can not absorb objects in the real world as quickly. It works slower and adapts to the situation by studying the real world. Furthermore, conventional weapons such as missiles have no detectable effect on the D-Reaper. Agents To accomplish its goals, the D-Reaper utilizes a variety of forms known as "ADR's", or "Agents of the D-Reaper". Unlike humans and Digimon, ADR's are not individuals, and they all act according to the single consciousness of the D-Reaper. When they operate outside of the D-Reaper Zone, they are connected to it by red wires, similar in function to umbilical cords. When these cords are severed, the Agent becomes much weaker and easier to defeat, and weaker Agents will dissipate completely. Once the D-Reaper creates a new type of ADR, it will continue to use it until it is no longer useful and efficient. The various ADR's are named by the order they are created in, though they also possess codenames based on their appearance and function.2 The D-Reaper eventually absorbs its Agents as a last line of defense against it's attackers, becoming the "Reaper" and "Mother D-Reaper". ADR-01 Jeri Type The ADR-01: Jeri Type is a Spy Agent whose form is based on Jeri Katou from when she started becoming depressed. It was created in order to analyze human thought, and is the only Agent who can operate outside of the D-Reaper Zone detached from the umbilical cords. It starts out identical in form to Jeri, but can evolve into several variations. It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru.2 Digimon Tamers This Agent is created for the purpose of espionage, posing as Jeri Katou while the real one is in the Kernel Sphere. The infection begins when a small portion of the D-Reaper infects Jeri not long after Sakuyamon first appears. Song of Sakuyamon It stays dormant while in the Digital World, though it leads to Jeri's thoughts becoming more depressed Janyu's Ark and fully manifests in her personality once back in the Human World. Homeward Bound Takato Matsuki and Guilmon find this Agent masquerading as Jeri in the D-Reaper during one of their assaults on the program. It acts as the D-Reaper's mouthpiece. The D-Reaper's Disguise It wages a mental war against Takato by displaying the information it took from Jeri's memories, dealing emotional damage and keeping him off balance. When Takato is sufficiently weakened, the Agent reveals its true, monstrous form and begins to attack. It is only warded off by MarineAngemon's power.When Is A Mon Justimon? Eventually, when Jeri regains her will to live, it personally attacks Jeri to absorb her energy, but it itself is reabsorbed by the D-Reaper in the same manner. D-Reaper's Feast The Jeri-type serves as the Mother D-Reaper's first line of personal defense, being made of cables and looking almost like Jeri's face, apart from its distorted eyes and overly large mouth. This avatar is able to incapacitate Gallantmon, but he manages to transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode and destroy the face with his javelin.Jeri Fights Back The Jeri-Type once again emerges as the last obstacle between the Tamers and the Kernel Sphere. it proves to be quite a challenge for Gallantmon Crimson Mode, destroying his weapons and slamming him into the Mother D-Reaper itself. All the while, the Jeri-Type taunts the hero, saying that humans and Digimon are naturally destructive and do not deserve to exist. However, Takato and Guilmon refuse to give up, calling upon their full strength to break free and declaring they do deserve to exist, but the D-Reaper doesn't. With that, they deliver a devastating punch to the Agent's chest, finally destroying her. Trivia *The Mixel Leaders will be captured by the D-Reaper in the Alola crisis episodes of Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. They will soon get revenge on Takato and the rest of the Digimon Tamers for being defeated by them and they will face Ash, Emerl and their friends along with Godzilla along with Mothra. Gallery ADR-01 Jeri Type.jpg|ADR-01: Jeri Type D-Reaper ADR-02.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher D-Reaper ADR-03.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-03: Pendulum Feet D-Reaper ADR-04.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles D-Reaper ADR-05.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-05: Creep Hands D-Reaper ADR-06.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-06: Horn Striker D-Reaper ADR-07.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-07: Paratice Head D-Reaper ADR-08.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-08: Optimizer D-Reaper ADR-09.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-09: Gatekeeper D-Reaper ADR-10 Reaper.jpg|D-Reaper ADR-10: Reaper Mother D-Reaper.gif|Mother D-Reaper Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Creations Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Global Threats